Sleepwalking
by Escilea
Summary: Things get a little hectic for the Mystery Twins when Mabel befriend the most powerful demons in all of Gravity Falls. Bill, who is now basically a slave to Gideon is more than eager to help the twins thwart out the child psychic. Will the three be able to set aside their differences in order to stop Gideon once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Sleepwalking**  
_

_**Rating: Teen**_

_**Warnings: Probably will be OOC at times, BillxMabel friendship**_

_**Disclaimer & Credit: I do not own Gravity Falls. Also, I would like to credit Janus-Ekat-Writer for the lovely image she made for this story!**_

_**Other notes: This story takes place a couple of months after,"Gideon Rises". **_

* * *

_Mabel's POV_

"Hey Dipper! Do you wanna go on a walk with me and Waddles? Pleassseeee?" I asked my twin, making my eyes look as big and pathetic as possible. He looked up from his weird magical book thingy, than shook his head. I groaned loudly, trying to make him feel guilty; apparently this didn't effect him.

"Mabel, not right now, okay? I'm kinda busy... Maybe another time." he replied looking at me for a moment, than immediately gluing his eyes back onto the book.

I sighed. "Well, you're no fun!" I stated, feeling a smile pull at my lips.

Dipper shrugged. "Yeah, what you gonna do about it?"

I looked down at Waddles and smiled. "Well Waddles, are you ready to come on an adventure with me, since big old grumpy Dipper doesn't want to?"

The pig grunted and wagged his little tail. I laughed and ran down the stairs, Waddles cradled in my arms.

* * *

The large majestic oaks of the forest swayed back and forth, casting dark, ominous shadows on the trail ahead. I sighed, than looked down Waddles.

"Waddles, sometimes I feel like you're the only one who understands me..."

The creature grunted. I knelt down next to him, nuzzling his cheek.

"You're so adorable Waddles! You always know how to cheer me up!" I laughed, and tackled the small creature into a large hug. He squeaked in surprise and excitement, but soon settled down.

...

So, after several minutes of cuddling with my cutie patootie, I began to feel strange. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on edge.

_It felt like... Almost like something... Something was watching us._

Waddles seemed to notice the sudden change in the atmosphere, as he stood abruptly, sniffing the air wildly.

A strange noise immediately followed suit, coming from a nearby bush.

I nervously tugged at my pink sweater, and before I could even rationalize the situation I was in, Waddles took off towards the sound without me. I gasped in horror. Now, I had to go over there and make sure whatever was emitting the odd noise, wasn't going to hurt my boy!

As I creeped closer, the noise got louder. I was about a few feet away from the large green brush, when it hit me. _Someone_ or _something_ was crying...

I quickly darted through the bushes, concerned for Waddles sake, only to come face-to-face with someone I had thought that I would never see again.

"W-why hello there, Shooting Star..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Bill's POV_

I raised my eyebrow as a small, squealing pig came crashing through a large nearby bush, leaves scattering messily onto the forest floor.

"Hey you; I know you..." I said quietly, and scooped the pig up. "You are Shooting Star's pet, which means that..."

Before I could even finish speaking, a familiar brown haired girl emerged from the bushes, glaring daggers into me.

"W-why hello there, Shooting Star..." I stuttered, not really sure what to do.

She looked a bit surprised, but nonetheless walked slowly in my direction, breaking eye contact with me not even once. I swallowed loudly as she stood in front of me, fear and anger showing in her eyes.

_Could this day get any worse?_

"Um, hey kid, here's your pig," I sighed, and put the pig on the ground carefully.

She snatched the critter up and scanned him silently. After a few moments of silence, Mabel looked up and made eye contact with me again. This time around though, I could see that she was not angry, nor was she afraid.

She looked sympathetic.

_Oh great, just what I need... Some pre teen worrying about my sanity._

"What are you looking at?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest protectively. I just wanted her to go away...

Unfortunately this outburst seemed to only spike her curiosity.

"Hey, what's got you down in the dumps grumpy-grump?" she asked, and sat down beside me. I looked down at the ground, trying my hardest not to break down into tears.

_Get a grip, Bill! If you cry, than she'll know just how broken you really are._

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Oh, alrighty than..." Mabel looked around awkwardly, than started twirling her hair in her fingers. I could tell she was nervous just by looking at her unusually upright posture. Heck, even her pig seemed to be nervous, what with him twitching like a drug addict every few seconds.

After what felt like an hour of pure silence, I decided she wasn't going to leave without an answer. I didn't want to tell her the truth, but it kinda just came out unfortunately.

"It's just- I have to do _all_ of these things that I don't want to do... It's either their way or the highway. If I don't do their bidding they get all pissy and it's just, ugh... It's so irritating!"

I blurted everything out, feeling like a bit of weight was lifted from my chest. Hot tears began to fall, and it made me realize just how alone and depressed I really was in this world.

"Why don't you just not listen to them than? I thought you were a powerful demon...?" Mabel spoke softly.

I laughed bitterly. "It's not that simple."

"Oh, how so?"

"I-I don't want to go into details..."

I wanted to tell her that I was fine, but than I would be lying. I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel like I couldn't lie to her. I'd lied to several people in the past, but I just could not bring myself to do so with her.

Mabel sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly, not really being used to kind gestures. The only time I had ever really been touched, was by people who wanted to hurt me.

"Mabel, I think you should go. It's getting late," I stated, pointing at the quickly setting sun.

"Oh..." she said dejectedly. "What about you?"

"Eh, I'll just sleep in the forest like I always do. It's not so bad, really! Once you get used to the mosquitoes and wolves, it's actually pretty peaceful," I shrugged.

"You sure? I could probably sneak you into the Mystery Shack..."

"Mabel, you really are too kind for your own good... I'll pass though. If your brother sees me, he'll go crazy," I chuckled.

"Okay than. Can I see you tomorrow?" she inquired, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I don't know, can you?"

"You know what I mean, silly!"

I blinked. "'Course you can."

"Same place?"

"Um, sure."

"...Well, you're right; I gotta get going. I'll catch you later Billy!"

Mabel ran off, her pig following.

I felt a happy giddiness overcome me as I dropped to the forest floor, laughing excitedly.

_I had a friend! For once in my life I had someone that truly cared about me. __Maybe the life of Bill Cipher wasn't so bad after all..._


	3. Chapter 3

_After about a week of constant talking had the two really began to trust one another. _

_There was one problem though... _

_Whenever Mabel had to leave, or if she couldn't come to see him because of work, Bill's heart would break into pieces. He wasn't sure why he cared about the girl's presence so much. After all, she was just a friend, right? Right...?_

* * *

Bill awoke to a tickling sensation on his foot. He quickly retracted his scrawny limb and sat up, groaning slightly.

_Gosh, what time was it? _

"Psst, Bill," a shrill whisper cried out from nearby. "Bill!"

"M-mabel... Is that you?" he said, squinting his eye. The dark inky blackness of the night made even the closest things to him almost impossible to see.

There was no reply.

Bill shot up, casting a glow in the direction of where he thought he had heard the voice coming from. He looked around wildly, but saw nothing.

M_aybe I'm going crazy... Oh wait, I already am, hahahah..._

He shook slightly in dissapointment, than lied back down on his makeshift bed, which was basically just a pile of leaves. He was just about to drift back off to sleep, but than he felt something poking at his foot once more. His bloodshot eye shot open.

"BLAGAAAHAHA!" Mabel squealed, tackling the demon full on.

"Agh! Wha-?"

Bill's heart was pounding so loudly that he thought it might explode.

"Oh my gosh, kiddo. You scared me half to death!" he chuckled.

"Y-you s-should've seen the look on your, your face!" Mabel said through her fits of laughter.

"Yeah, you got me good... Say, why are you out here? Isn't it kinda late?"

The brown haired girl's face fell. "Oh, I just wanted to say hi because I missed you, I guess."

"Mabel..." Bill reprimanded.

"Grunkle Stan has been working everyone like mad lately, so I didn't think I'd be able to see you for a while..." Mabel sighed.

"Oh..."

"Don't worry Billy, I just had this great idea so that we can see each other all the time!"

I listened intently, wondering what Shooting Star in store for me.

"Welcome to operation sneak Bill into the Mystery Shack as a new employee..." Mabel smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

"What? And I thought that I was the crazy one," Bill laughed loudly.

Mabel groaned. "You didn't even let me finish explaining..."

"The answer is no, Star. If they find out who I really am, I'll be dead meat. I'm sorry..."

_Wait a second... This could be my ticket into the Mystery Shack, Bill thought to himself._

"...Okay fine, you win. Please explain how we're going to do this." the demon finally said, feeling a bit guilty.

Mabel jumped up and down in excitement. Bill could only bring himself to chuckle softly at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Okay, so here's what I was thinking. Remember how you can shapeshift? You made yourself look like Soos that one time. So, I had this idea that maybe you could shift into a human being! Than we could make a fake identity for you, and maybe you could get a job at the mystery shack!" she explained, barely even breathing between sentences. She looked at the demon as if to say, "What do you think?"

"Hmmm..." Bill said as he pondered the possibility. Could it actually work?

"You know what, maybe that's not a terrible idea after all. We could at least try it, I guess."

Mabel nodded excitedly. "So, how exactly do you shapeshift?"

"Oh, it's really easy actually. You just have to imagine in your mind what you want to look like." he responded.

Bill closed his eye and in a bright flash of light, he had transformed into a furry brown dog.

"Aw, you make a cute puppy!" the girl flailed her arms. The demon barked and ran around in a circle.

"Haha, this so much funner than I originally thought it was going to be!" puppy Bill exclaimed.

After about 3 minutes of nonstop running around in circles and Mabel laughing her head off, he finally got tired, and collapsed to the ground.

"Okay, now get ready for this," he sated, a bit out of breath.

In another bright flash of light, he became a scrawny, pale 15 year old with blonde wispy hair. He was still wearing his usual top hat and bowtie, an eyepatch over his left eye, a sleeveless yellow shirt, and black jeans to top everything off.

"Woah..." Mabel gasped, her eyes widening. "I think that disguise will do..."

The demon stayed reserved, despite an overwhelming sensation he had to read her mind.

_Not yet, Bill thought._

"So, now what? Do we just go over there and talk to your uncle?" he inquired.

"Um, uh... W-well we gotta figure out your identity first, just in case Grunkle Stan asks questions."

The demon man nodded, floating off the ground slowly, but surely.

"Um, Bill why are you floating," Mabel stated.

"I'm not floating," Bill insisted, squinting his good eye in irritation.

"Okay than..."

Mabel looked at the teen, nervously. Bill had a look on his face that said, "I am so awesome and I can never be wrong." That was, until he decided to look down.

"Oh hey, what do you know... I am floating. Hahaha..." he said nervously, scratching his neck and purposely not making eye contact with the girl. Mabel scowled and crossed her arms.

"Um sorry. Sometimes when I do these shapeshifting things, I actually start acting like the thing I shapeshifted into."

Mabel uncrossed her arms, a smile tugging at her lips. "So, I bet you feel awkward and sweaty right now?"

Bill laughed hysterically at that. "I suppose you could say that."

* * *

The two began to discuss what the plan was going to be and how they were going to do things. By the time the sun began to rise lazily over the horizon, they both felt confident enough to go through with it.

"Be at the Mystery Shack at 8:00 AM. That's when we open." Mabel stated and smiled. "I'll see you later!" she waved as she sprinted back through the woods. She had to get back to her bed before anyone woke up.

Bill looked up at the pink-orange sunrise as soon as the girl was out of sight.

"Alright, let's do this..."


	5. Chapter 5

Bill stumbled out of the forest, swatting dead leaves out of his hair. He had a calm expression plastered onto his face, but his eyes told a totally different story. The demon had never really interacted with humans too well. He shuddered at that one memory... No, he couldn't think about that incident right now. He had an important task ahead of him and really needed to have a clear mind.

He approached Mabel and her uncle, trembling slightly.

"Oh, h-hello there Mr. Pines...I am _so_ sorry I'm late; An hour and 13 minutes late to be exact... Anyhow, my name is Jeremy Fisher, and I'd like to apply for a job here."

Mabel quickly stared at her great uncle, who seemed to be deep in thought judging by the solemn look on his face. However, the serious look upon the elders' face slowly was turning into one of pure hilarity. Soon enough, the man was bent over, laughing loudly.

Bill's confused eyes met Mabel's in an instant. Mabel shrugged, looking just as clueless as the demon was.

"Um, did I do something wrong, sir?" Bill finally spoke, biting his lip.

"Haha, no kid. Just... I thought you were going to be a lot bigger... Mabel here made it sound like you were some sort of God or something, but you look even weaker than Dipper!" he laughed.

The demon narrowed his eye dangerously and raised his slender hand into the air as hot blue flames licked at his fingertips. Just as Bill was about to do something he would probably regret later, Mabel ran over to him and yanked on his arm, giving him a scolding look.

"Grunkle Stan, please give him a chance. He's a really awesome person, and a hard worker too!" Mabel looked pathetically up at the old man. Mr. Pines shook his head and sighed loudly.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but I'm going to need to ask you a few questions... Jeremy."

Jeremy nodded, a bit concerned. He really hoped he wouldn't ask any questions that he and Mabel hadn't discussed earlier that day.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"I see... I don't think I've seen you around here before."

Actually, we just moved into a small apartment here a couple of days ago. My Mom is a writer, but she doesn't really make very much money doing it, hence the reason I really need this job." Bill paused, as Stan leaned a little closer.

"Have you had any jobs before this one?"

"Erm..."

_Does the all seeing eye count as a job?_

"No," he finally responded.

Grunkle Stan nodded slowly.

"So, tell me a little bit more about yourself."

"Well, I'm just your average teenage boy, I guess. I like to climb trees and um... Blow things up?"

The old man put his hands on his hips and analyzed the young boy for a while. Bill looked to Mabel biting his lip. She smiled, giving him a nervous thumbs-up.

"Alright kid, I'll give you one chance. If you make it through today without screwing anything up, you're hired."

"Yes!" Bill jumped up and down like a rabbit would do if it were on cocaine.

The old man shook his head, grumbling something about how crazy and strange teenage boys were.

"Well, good luck Jeremy. You're going to need it." he stated, gesturing to a bus that had just arrived.

It was_ loaded_ with tourists.

"So, Jeremy..." Stan said slowly, almost as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth. "I need you to work the register. Mabel, you show him what to do. I have to go tend to these people. After all, time wasted is money lost!"

The old man sprinted off towards the the crowd, leaving the two friends side by side. Bill couldn't help but feel his face heat up when Mabel grabbed his hand in hers, pulling him into the shack.

The interior inside of the shack was large and was jumbled with miscellaneous items and trinkets all over the walls and floor. On one side of the spacey room, there was a large wooden desk. Behind the desk was a teenage girl, who had her head buried in a book. As soon as we walked over to her, she looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey there Mabel; who's that you've got with you?"

"Oh, he might be a new employee. He just has to get through today without messing up and than he'll be hired."

"Ah, that's pretty cool dude." Wendy smiled.

Bill nodded. "Yeah."

"So, Wendy I guess you have the day off because Bill- I mean Jeremy is going to be running the register." Mabel laughed, trying to cover her little slip up. Bill joined in on the laughter, sounding half insane as he did so.

Luckily Wendy didn't seem to notice; she was too busy thinking about what she was going to do on her day off.

"I'll see you guys later. Good luck Jeremy!" she called to us, as she ran out the door.

I turned to Mabel, sighing in relief.

"Today is going to be a really long day, isn't it?"


	6. Chapter 6

_It was unusually dark and stormy for a summer night. Rain pummeled from the sky, . Now normally, I would be hiding out underneath a large oak with my girlfriend, and we would hold each other until the unforgiving rain stopped._

_...But tonight was different..._

_I desperately grabbed the suicidal girl by the arm. She spun around, her sad blue eyes meeting mine._

_"Bill, let go..." she spoke, her voice cracking. A particularly strong gust of wind made her black hair go awry._

_"I can't let you do this!" I screamed over the whistling wind._

_She sighed, placing a nimble hand on my shoulder._

_"Bill, you gotta let me do this. Can't you see I'm not happy anymore?"_

_"B-but... Irene, you can't just end it all when things get hard. Just think about how everyone will react if you do this. Think about how sad I'll be..."_

_She smiled slightly, and crashed her lips against mine, one last time._

_"Sorry, I got to go..." she whispered, pulling away and turning her back on me. Without warning, she sprinted towards the edge of the cliff. I chased after her, screaming until my voice was raw, but it was too late._

_She was gone._

_It was at that moment that the world stopped. I couldn't feel the rain, nor could I hear the wind; all that was there was a burning numbness. Nothing mattered anymore._

_I dropped to my knees and looked up at the dark sky._

_"I-Irene..."_

* * *

Bill shot up, shuddering uncontrollably. He pulled the warm, cotton sheets closer to his chest, thinking the reason for his sudden convulsion was just because he was cold; that was, until he felt something wet on his cheeks.

_Oh gosh, am I really crying? It was just a dream Bill, get over it._

The demon stood up, his vision swimming slightly as he leaned against the couch for support. Despite the little money that Bill had given the old man, Stan had decided to let him live in the shack for about a month. After that though, it was back to sleeping in the forest.

Wiping his eyes weakly, he slowly made his way to the bathroom, tripping over his own feet in the process.

After about 5 minutes of his constant clumsiness, Bill groaned when he saw that the bathroom light was on.

He stood by the door, fidgeting slightly. He had never been patient, even when he was younger.

Bill hoped whoever was in there would come out not noticing how distraught he was. It would be even better if it was Mabel that was in there.

He smiled at the thought of the unique girl. She was so kind and pretty... _Wait, did I just say she was pretty?_

Before he could even think about it, the door creaked open and Dipper walked out, stretching his arms tiredly. He was obviously about to go back up the stairs, but didn't when he noticed someone was standing by the bathroom door.

"Hey, who's there?" Dipper asked quietly, not wanting to wake the whole house up.

"Oh, it's me, Bill- I MEAN Jeremy! I just uh- needed to go to the bathroom." Bill stuttered, not quite sure if the kid was onto him.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

_Apparently__ he was._

"N-Nothing. Don't worry about it, okay?" The demon muttered, trying to sound cheery.

Dipper looked like he was about to say something, but before he could, Bill ran into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly. Dipper closed his mouth, and looked at the door in confusion.

_Something was definitely not right..._


	7. Chapter 7

The next week was pretty uneventful for the Mystery shack crew, only with the exception of their newest member Jeremy being hired. Grunkle Stan was extremely reluctant, still not trusting the man completely, but after three days of being constantly supervised and proving himself to be a good worker, he got the job.

* * *

_Dipper_

I was lying on my warm plush bed, staring up at the moldy ceiling, deep in thought. My sister was sitting in the middle of the room, her back facing me while she talked to her beloved pet pig. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything I'd be interested in.

I sighed, propping myself up on one elbow and staring at Mabel, concerned. Ever since that Jeremy guy had been hired, she had been acting extremely strange. It kinda hurt to think that she might actually be hiding something from me. We were twins, we shared everything with each other; But whenever I mentioned something about Jeremy giving me the creeps, or that something wasn't right about him, she would immediately defend him.

_Why though?_

"...Mabel, I don't know. Something's off about that guy..." I confronted her once again with the subject. Mabel spun around, an extremely worried expression plastered onto her face. Waddles squeaked loudly at the fact that he was no longer getting attention, but was quickly hushed when Mabel delicately placed a finger on his snout.

"Dip, I think you're just over thinking things. He's nice guy..." She said, a tone of nervousness evident in her voice.

"Mabel... Is there something you're not telling me?" I spoke, looking straight into her eyes. Mabel stared for a moment, than averted her attention to the little animal that was in her lap.

"Hey, you know what sounds good right now? Some pancakes! Maybe we should go make some!" she yelled, sounding half crazed as she did so.

"Mabel, don't change the subject..." I demanded.

She sighed. "Alright, alright... You win. Maybe there is something weird about Jeremy, but it's just... he's a really nice guy. I don't want him to get fired. He's my friend, y'know?"

I sat down beside Mabel, looking into her sad eyes.

"Mabel... We don't know that for sure. He might be pretending. I think we should go ask him some questions to see if he really is who he says he is. "

My sister swallowed loudly, looking a bit fearful.

"I don't think that's a good i-"

I raised my hand, cutting her off.

"Fine, I'll just go by myself. Just don't be too surprised when I find out who this guy really is though."

* * *

The teen was sitting on the ground, drawing weird symbols in the dirt with his fingers when I approached him. As soon as he saw me, he quickly slapped the ground, erasing the gibberish in the process. I placed my hands on my hips, and tried to look menacing, which probably failed because Jeremy started snickering.

"Jeremy, we need to talk."

"About w-what?" he asked, trying to act all innocent. I narrowed my eyes in irritation.

"Don't act like you don't know! I don't know who or what you are, but I'm going to find out right now."

"Kid, did you like forget to take your medication today?" Jeremy said, standing up and brushing dirt off of his pants. His smile faded when he saw me still standing next to him.

"Dipper look, I'm just a regular guy. I'm just like you or anyone else in this town. You need to stop being so worried about things."

"B-but..." I stammered.

He gave me a strange look, than walked away, heading towards the mystery shack.

_Oh no, he wasn't getting off of the hook that easily._

"Hey where are you going?! I wasn't done talking to you yet!" I yelled, chasing after him. "Hey!"

* * *

"Bill, is that you?"

The small pudgy boy approached the human demon wearily.

"Hah, in the flesh and blood, kiddo," Bill mused, ruffling Gideon's hair. The child's face grew red with anger as he slapped Bill's hand away.

"Don't touch my hair! It takes me forever to get it looking this good, so don't mess it up, you lousy rotten demon," he yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. He sigheed loudly, changing the subject.

"So, did you corrupt Mabel's mind yet?"

"Ah, well..." Bill started, looking anxiously at the kid. "I got kinda _distracted."_

Gideon stomped his foot on the ground in frustration. Bill found it somewhat amusing, allowing a small smile to grace his features.

"Curse you demon! It's not funny!"

"Calm down, man!" the demon put his hands up defensively. "I got this all figured out. You see, they think I'm just some average guy. Heck, I even got a job at their precious Mystery Shack."

"Really?! Bill, this is great! Have you earned their trust yet?"

"Pretty much; Shooting Star treats me like royalty, the fat one is oblivious, and the teenager just doesn't seem to care. Although, I think the boy is onto me. He keeps asking questions."_  
_

"Ugh, that's Dipper for ya'. He's just going to mess up my plan! Bill, how about ya' get rid of him?"

"Sorry Gideon, I can't do that. I only invade other's minds. I don't go around killing people."

The boy was like a ticking time bomb and the demon had just stated the words that would set him off.

"Listen to me demon! Kill him, or I'm gonna kill you..."

Bill whimpered slightly, trying to think of something to do. He couldn't just kill someone. He was a demon, not a hitman. Plus, he actually was beginning to like Pine Tree. He wasn't so bad once you got to know him...

Unfortunately, he knew that Gideon did hold an advantage over him at the moment, so the demon couldn't disagree even if he wanted to. That was, unless he wanted to die a horrible death.

Bill shuddered slightly at the thought of lying on the ground, not being able to breathe or move.

Death seemed like painful thing; it was certainly not something that he himself would like to experience.

"Alright, so we got a deal?" Gideon said, a mischievous smile forming on his face. The demon looked at the ground uncomfortably as blue flames licked at his fingertips.

"We've got a deal."


	8. Chapter 8

_Bill_

I crept into the twins' dark bedroom, quietly closing the door behind me. My hands trembling uncontrollably, I held examined the plastic bag. It was nothing special; just a clear plastic bag, but I swear in that moment, it looked like the most sinister, twisted torture device that I had ever seen. That was saying a lot, especially coming from me, Bill Cipher, one of the most powerful demons in all of Gravity Falls.

Mustering up all of my courage, I made my way over to Pine Tree. I bit my lip guiltily as I glanced down at the pre-teen boy. He looked so peaceful, so innocent and unaware...

_Come on, just do it! Get it over with._

"I-I can't do this..." I whispered harshly, clutching the bag tightly to my chest. Looking at the rise and fall of the sleeping boy's chest and just thinking that I would be the one to stop it broke my heart.

I was just about to leave, but than the lights suddenly flashed on.

"Ah!" I yelped, temporarily blinded. Without thinking, I ran for it.

Unfortunately for me, I ended up crashing face first into the wall. Something warm trickled from my forehead, and the smell of iron overwhelmed my senses.

"...Bill, is that you? What are you doing?"

I wiped the blood off of my throbbing forehead, groaning. Finally regaining my sight, I saw the young girl, staring at me curiously.

I nervously averted my attention over to Dipper, who was still sleeping.

How could he be sleeping through all of this ruckus, I wondered to myself.

"Oh my gosh... Are you okay? Do you want me to get a band aid for you?" Mabel spoke softly, kneeling down next to me.

"Nah kid, I'm fine." I muttered.

"Hey, why are you in our room anyways? And why do you have a bag with you...?" she said, her voice faltering when she realized. "Wait a second, were you... Were you trying to hurt my brother?"

"I-I uh..." I stammered, biting my lip.

"You were, weren't you? I thought I could trust you! I guess I was wrong..." she glared at me.

_This couldn't be happening..._

"M-Mabel, I can explain! I had no choice... Gideon is making me do this. If I don't do exactly as he says, he'll kill me." I muttered, looking around nervously.

"But I thought you were an immortal dream demon!" she retorted.

"It's not that simple... Just-just give me a chance to explain, okay?"

"Well, alright..."

I sighed loudly, trying to think of the best way to explain this to the girl. If I told her the truth, she'd probably think I was weak, and my dream demon facade would dissipate immensely. However, if I lied, I'd possibly run the risk of getting the crap beat out of me. Yeah, I had unimaginable powers even in human form, but I didn't want to hurt the girl.

"Well, it all started about a month ago..." I began, Mabel leaning closer with every word I spoke. "That idiot kid Gideon somehow escaped from jail and summoned me again. Apparently he remembered the incantation to summon me, despite him not having his book anymore. We made another deal, even though I had a feeling he wasn't planning on following through..."

"Go on."

"Well..."

* * *

_"Bill...? Hey Bill, wake up! We have somethin' we need to discuss, and I can't do anything if you're sleeping! " a familiar voice whined._

_Stretching my arms over my head, I yawned loudly all the while adjusting my bow tie. _

_"Mmm, I'm awake Gideon. Just what do you want?" I moaned, opening my eye slightly. The boy stood there, red faced and flustered. If the situation hadn't been so serious, I would've laughed._

_"Remember our deal? You told me that you would corrupt Mabel's mind into thinking that I was her one truest love! How come you haven't done it?" Gideon complained, stomping his foot on the ground. __  
_

_"Eh Gideon, the deal is off. I don't really feel like doing it anymore."_

_Gideon's face darkened and I shuddered at the sudden change in the atmosphere._

_"What did you just say?" he spat, venom dripping from every word he spoke._

_"I said that the deal is off. Hah, you were probably just going to screw me over anyways..." I narrowed my eye and placed my hands on my sides._

_There was a thick silence, than Gideon smiled evilly, pulling a bright blue sphere out from underneath his shirt. My good eye widened._

_No, it couldn't be..._

_"Bill, do you see this?" he giggled maniacally as he gestured to the item. "I found this in the forest. When I had my book, it said that this here item could drain powers from any mythical creature, which would result in a slow and painful death. Now, I best reckon that if you don't want to die, that you do whatever I say."_

_I shook in disbelief._

_"I thought I destroyed that thing!"_

_"Apparently not..." he chuckled, the sphere glowing softly in his hands. "So, what do you say Cipher? Do as I say, or die because I sucked all of your magic out of you?"_

_"... Gideon, you can't do that!" I yelled._

_"I reckon I can. So, what do you say?"_

_"I-I... Fine! I'll do it... Just don't hurt me, o-okay?"_

_"HAH, well what do ya' know? The greatest most powerful demon in Gravity Falls reduced down to a shivering mess. Well, I'll see you later, Bill... My dad promised me ice cream for lunch and I don't want to miss it." he cackled and left me alone in the forest, paralyzed in both fear and confusion. _

_"Oh my gosh, what am I gonna do?" I whimpered, a few tears falling from my eye. "What am I gonna do...?_

* * *

"...Than I ran into the forest and freaked out for a while. You ended up finding me and I realized that if I gained your trust, I would be able to corrupt your mind easily. It's just- I started actually caring about you and I thought of you like a... Like a friend... I never had a friend before and you were just so nice to me, unlike everyone else." I said, speaking straight from the heart, which was something I rarely ever did. If there was ever a better time to be honest though, it was now.

I needed her to know that I didn't want to hurt anyone and that I needed help. After all, weren't her and Dipper really good at solving problems? They almost defeated me once, which shows a lot about them.

"Oh gosh... I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mabel rested a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I smiled slightly, glad that the girl wasn't too upset with me.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt... Gideon is a sick and twisted child with disgusting motives."

"I know. Trust me, I know. He tried to kill Dip once; now he's trying to kill you." she frowned. "I'm going to help you, Bill. We're going to get that magic-y ball from Gideon and destroy it."

"Really, you'd help me after what I almost did to your brother?" I asked. Mabel looked at me optimistically.

"What matters is that you didn't do anything. You have a good heart and I don't think you'd kill anyone." she said.

I felt myself began to grin like a fool.

"So, what plan does Shooting Star have in store for us?"

"Oh, you'll see..."


	9. Chapter 9

_Bill_

"I don't think I'm doing this right..." I said whilst trying to hold the grappling hook. The object slipped from my arms, and fell to the carpet with a plop. I groaned.

_Curse these skinny human arms! How am I supposed to get anything done using these noodles?_

Doing what came naturally to me, I levitated the object with my mind. I glanced over to the girl who shook her head disapprovingly.

"Bill, no magic," Mabel reprimanded, flinging herself off of the plush chair she had been sitting on for the past hour or so.

"Ugh, but why?!" I complained, throwing my arms into the air dramatically. She put two fingers to her temple in annoyance.

"Because if someone were to see you using magic you'd get in loads of trouble."

"But it's just you and me in here! You need to let loose a little bit, kiddo."

"Bill..." Mabel started, but yelped as I suspended her body in mid-air.

"Ah! What are you going?" she yelped, flailing around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Getting back at you for scaring me in the forest!" I giggled and started levitating random items in the room. First a lamp, than a tissue box... And than the sofa.

"I swear, when I get down from here, you are so going to get it!" Mabel laughed, grabbing a pillow off of the floating sofa.

"Pillow fight!" she yelled, making her way over to me.

I put my arms over my head as she relentlessly began to bash me with the fluffy pillow.

"Well, two can play at this game!" I snapped my fingers and a large cushion appeared in front of me.

She smiled mischievously.

"I bet you can't catch me!"

"Oh, I bet you I can!"

"How much you wanna bet?"

"Um, how about you... OW!" I hollered as something struck the back of my head, and had me dropping to the floor like a fly that had just gotten swatted. I began to feel my vision swim, but before I actually blacked out, I saw a familiar figure that was holding a pan in his right hand hovering over me.

It was Dipper...

* * *

_**AN: First off, this chapter is total crap. I will probably edit it tomorrow. **_

_**I just wanted to let you know that I will be started school, thus the updates will probably be shorter and less frequent. ;_;**_

_**Also, I wanted to thank you for the 64 reviews! I mean, I wasn't even expecting to get 10. You guys are really awesome, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Have a great day, my friends!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"You mean to tell me that you knew about this the whole entire time!" Dipper complained, pacing back and forth across the room. Mabel inwardly groaned, than looked down at the humanized demon who was lying on the floor. The girl knelt down, biting her lip nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Mabel looked up at her brother, a feeling of guilt overwhelming her. Dipper sighed, kneeling down next to her.

"Mabel...?" he spoke softly, trying to get her to come clean.

"Dipper, I'm sorry... I should've told you earlier. I just- I thought that maybe I could do this all by myself and no one would have to know. I guess I was wrong...", she said whilst running her fingers through Bill's hair.

"Aw, Mabel..." Dipper muttered, closing his eyes in irritation. The more he thought about the situation, the more it began to hurt his head.

"Tell me everything you know," he stated, making sure that his sister's eyes were locked with his. She blinked a couple of times than nodded slowly.

"Well, it all started about two weeks ago...", she started, averting her glance back down to the unconscious man on the floor. A small puddle of blood was now forming around the demon's head. "Uh Dipper, should we clean up this blood first?"

Dipper got up and sprinted out of the room. I sat there, a bit confused to tell you the truth. Where was my brother going?

A soft groan suddenly snapped me back into reality. Bill was waking up!

"Agh... What happened?" he groaned, propping himself up on one elbow. "...My head hurts really bad."

"I know, I know. Just wait a second."

After what felt like an eternity, Dipper came back into the room with a first aid kit. His eyes widened when he saw that the paranormal being was awake.

"Hey there. Are you alright?" he asked, cautiously approaching the man. He didn't know what the creature was capable of, so he knew he had to be extra careful.

"Hey kid, don't worry. I don't bite," Bill said, snickering slightly.

Dipper let a nervous smile tug at his lips as he sat down beside the demon. He opened the kit and proceeded to wrap a bandage around his head.

"Hey uh, I'm sorry for hitting you with that frying pan earlier," Dipper said nervously. "I just saw you, and I heard my sister screaming..."

Bill raised his hand to stop the male twin from continuing on.

"It's fine, you were just looking out for your sister. Honestly, I wish I had someone like that in my life."

There was an awkward silence as Dipper finished wrapping the bandage. Mabel had her eyes glued to the ground, as did the demon.

"...So, what are you really?" Dipper finally asked, cutting through the quietness like a knife cuts through butter. Bill looked up, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"You don't remember me kid?"

"No."

The demon took a deep breath in and let a dark blue fire kindle on his palm. He raised his hand slightly, the fire growing more wild as he did so.

Dipper sat there for a while, a pondering look upon his face. The man seemed familiar to him, but he just couldn't quite figure it out.

"Wait a second...," he gasped. "I know who you are! You're... Bill Cipher?"

The demon couldn't help but laugh at the confused tone of the boy's voice.

"Yep, it's me." he winked with his good eye.

Dipper frantically looked towards Mabel who seemed completely uninterested.

"Mabel... You knew about this too?!"

Mabel shrugged.

Dipper stood and made a gesture telling her to come with him. The girl stood and followed her twin into the kitchen.

"You just brought one of the absolute most dangerous demons into our place without even blinking an eye!" he whispered shrilly, afraid that Bill would here them talking. "Mabel, don't you remember that this was the exact same demon that tried to kill us a while back?"

Mabel sighed, leaning against the fridge.

"Dipper, he's changed. He's not in league with Gideon anymore, but he needs our help."

"What could he possibly need help with?! Mabel can't you see that he's tricking you?"

The twin sister facepalmed, than began to pace around the kitchen.

"You're wrong Dip. Gideon has some weird magic thingy that he's going to use to kill him!"

"Wait a minute, that sounds familiar. I think I've read about that in the journal before!" he said, pulling the maroon book from his jacket. He flipped through various pages, muttering the contents within them aloud. He suddenly stopped, his eyes glued to the specific page.

"I found it!" he exclaimed as his sister peered over his shoulder to see. "It says here that the globe has the power to drain magic out of any magical being, leaving them to die a slow and painful...death?"

The twins shuddered simultaneously. Dipper closed the book, and shoved it back into his jacket.

"Well, I guess he wasn't kidding."

"Of course I wasn't! Why would I lie about something stupid like that?"

The two yelled when the demon appeared in front of them.

"Oh sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you. Do you want some deer teeth?"

A goofy smile crossed the teen's face leaving the twins' laughing.

"Alright Bill, we need to think of a plan," Dipper stated.

"As long as it doesn't involve me having to use that grappling hook, I'm in."

"Hey!" Mabel punched the demon's arm jokingly.

"Ow, that hurt!" Bill pretended to act like he was hurt. Dipper couldn't help but laugh a little. Here was probably one of the most powerful creatures in Gravity Falls acting like a complete doofus.

"Oh, you wanna see hurt? I'll show you hurt!" Mabel laughed and tackled the demon to the ground.

"Man, this is going to be a long night..." Dipper said to himself, a smile forming on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

"You didn't kill him, did you Cipher?"

"Um well... No," Bill muttered nervously, avoiding eye contact with the child. He _really_ hoped that Mabel and Dipper wouldn't abandon him here. If they did, he'd surely be dead meat.

"Look at me you useless creature!" Gideon snapped as the demon obediently locked eyes with the angry boy. Bill shuddered involuntarily as the psychopathic child walked towards him.

"Hey kid, take it easy..." the demon uttered, a look of concern etched onto his face.

"I..will...NOT!" he shrieked, pulling the familiar blue sphere from his coat pocket. Bill recoiled instantly, his back pressing against a fat oak tree.

"G-gideon, come now. I-I'm sure we can work something out."

The child laughed maniacally, holding the sphere over his head as blue beams of light began to emit from it.

The demon fell to the ground, a pain unlike anything that he had ever experienced coursing through his veins. He cried out, grabbed his sides, and clenched his teeth and eyes closed. He literally felt everything being drained, and he had to say it was definitely the most painful thing he had to ever had to endure in his lifespan.

"Any last words, Bill?" Gideon asked, a twisted smile on his face.

"Y-yeah... T-there is one thing," Bill spoke, a look of relief flashing in his eye. "Turn around."

Gideon who looked very confused spun around, only to come face to face with his ex-lover Mabel, who was holding a Nyerf gun. Before the child psychic could even react, the female twin shot the plunger like bullet at Gideon's face.

Gideon, surprised, stumbled backwards and tripped over a rock, dropping the glowing sphere in the process. Bill made a mad dash towards the deadly object finally managing to cup it in his hands. It stopped glowing the instant he touched it.

Bill gasped; It was finally over. Now he just had to destroy the item and everything would go back to normal. He held the sphere over his head, wanting to smash it into shards, but he didn't.

He lowered the magical object and averted his attention toward the scene behind him. Mabel and Dipper were standing over an unconscious Gideon, both wearing intrigued faces. Bill bit his lip nervously.

If he became a dream demon again, he wouldn't get to see the twins anymore. A frown played on his lips.

Mabel seeing his sudden change in attitude asked, "What are you waiting for?"

The demon's posture slumped and he looked down, pondering.

"Guys, I don't think I want to be a demon anymore..."

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, I am so incredibly sorry for not updating in like a month. I hope you all can forgive me for that.**

**Also, I'd just like to point out that I am constantly editing this story. If you go back to previous chapters, they will most likely not be the same as they were earlier. **

**Anyways, hopefully I'll get some more free time soon so I can work on this story! See you all later. :)**


End file.
